


Hidden Carnations

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, hqflowerzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: Kageyama was standing in front of some sort of gigantic flower statue and kept eyeing it suspiciously for a while. This was the most ridiculous thingever, and even though he had been able to mentally prepare for this moment for a solid 18 years, he wasn't ready at all. However, he had made a decision ...Or how Kageyama finds a love greater than volleyball atthe Soulmates' Garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the HQ Flower Zine called "In Full Bloom" ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/hqflowerzine)). I worked in collaboration with [KoryTakenouchi](https://twitter.com/KoryTakenouchi), so there's also amazing art for this story. It's a free e-zine, so go ahead and check it and all the other creators' works out [here](https://twitter.com/hqflowerzine/status/847958036878565376)!

Kageyama was standing in front of some sort of gigantic flower statue and kept eyeing it suspiciously for a while. This was the most ridiculous thing  _ ever _ , and even though he had been able to mentally prepare for this moment for a solid 18 years, he wasn't ready at all. However, he had made a decision, so he took in a deep breath and touched the cold metal as he closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later and realise that he definitely wasn't standing in the dead of the winter in front of some magical portal anymore. In fact, he had been teleported to some kind of parallel universe in the blink of an eye -  _ literally _ .

No matter in which direction he turned, there were flowers of all sorts of shapes and colours as far as the eye could reach. It was comfortably warm and peacefully quiet since he was all alone in the garden. The sweet scent in the air was overwhelming and made his stomach churn in a way he hadn't ever felt before, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. For a moment, he considered sitting down right on the spot and simply indulging in the nice atmosphere for a while, but he knew that it would be a waste of time.

There had to be countless millions of flowers in the garden, and he was pretty sure that if he'd keep walking in the same direction for a whole year, he wouldn't be able to reach the margin of the garden, given that it even had one. And somewhere among all of those flower, he was supposed to find and pick out  _ the one _ . Besides that he absolutely didn't know how he was supposed to even find it, he didn't know if he'd even know that it was  _ the one _ even if he would find it, and even if he managed to do just that, he still wasn't entirely sure if he even wanted to.

Maybe he shouldn't have entered the garden after all, but it was too late for that now. If he wasn't going to find his flower anytime soon, he wouldn't be able to leave again and be stuck inside without food and volleyball for a year, and that was a horrible prospect. Instinctively, he started moving, and although he still didn't know in which direction he was supposed to head, his body at least seemed to have a hunch.

Ever since he'd been a child, he had heard a lot of stories about  _ the Soulmates’ Garden _ , about the magical transformation once one would find the right flower, the overwhelming feeling of love and joy, and the pleasure of being hopelessly, deeply, madly in love and being loved in return. It had always sounded a little fake to him. Not that he didn't believe his parents when they told him about it, he just couldn't believe that there really was a soulmate for  _ everyone _ . And he was pretty sure he loved volleyball far too much to even have room for such a special person in his life and his heart.

He was still scared that the universe had made a mistake and that there wasn't even a soulmate for him, and he'd be stuck in the garden, searching hopelessly for a flower he would never be able to find. Funny enough, that was something that supposedly had never happened before, and yet he was more afraid of that than of his soulmate simply not having entered the garden to find him, leaving him high and dry. That, of course, was his second biggest fear, and one of the main reasons why he had ended up giving this whole eternal love and happiness thing a shot. He really didn't want to be the one who'd leave the other one in the lurch, whoever the other one even was.

Kageyama wasn't able to picture himself together with  _ anybody _ at all, so he wondered what kind of person his soulmate would be, presumed should he ever find them. And what if they didn't like each other? Was that even possible? Even though his mother had always encouraged him and urged him to believe in the universe, he was too scared of trusting and then being abandoned to be able to just have faith. But then again, he was here now, after all, so he definitely had at least  _ some _ faith in the universe, and was also a bit curious, and had to make the most out of it now anyway.

After having strolled through the garden for what could've been minutes or a month, taking random turns now and then when he felt like it, he noticed that the vegetation around him slowly started to change. At first glance, it had seemed like all different kinds of flowers were spread randomly all over the place, but while he had started out surrounded by mostly yellowish and orangish flowers, the petals around him were more and more in shades of pink and red by now.

With the changing of the colours around him, the atmosphere changed as well, but he only felt even more drawn into that direction. The more reddish colours calmed him down but also riled him up at the same time, as far as that was even possible, and he couldn't pin these feelings down, but he couldn't do anything but trust his instincts in this situation anyway. He wondered whether the time on earth was going at the same speed as at the place he was at now as he kept walking in between the flowers, careful not to accidentally step on any of them.

Surprisingly, he didn't even feel drained or hungry or bored even though he'd been walking for a long time. In fact, he felt a strange excitement bubble up inside of him the further he came. At some point, he reached a spot that was completely covered in deep red flowers with wafer-thin, serrated petals. They looked delicate and soft to the touch, but also kind of fluffy, and before Kageyama was even able to remember that he wasn't supposed to randomly touch flowers that weren't  _ the one _ for him, he had reached out as if he was in a trance.

The moment his fingertips brushed against the petals, he felt a little pang and immediately pulled away again, scared of what he might have done to whoever's flower that was. But then he saw a glowing sparkle emerge from the flower he had touched, becoming bigger and brighter until everything around him was some sort of overwhelming blurry mess. Kageyama was sure that he was literally seeing stars.

There was a tight feeling in his chest, and his heartbeat was really fast; he hadn't even known that it was able to pick up such a pace. And then there he was. In the end, Kageyama hadn't been able to think things through all that much, but even if he would've had the time for that, he would've never imagined that his soulmate really was someone he already knew, especially not one of the most promising setters in Japan in the same generation as him, and especially not someone  _ this gorgeous _ .

At this thought, he felt a faint blush spread on his cheeks, but he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Finally," Miya said with a grin, but his gaze was soft.

Kageyama noticed that the other was holding a flower, similar to the one he himself had touched, in his hands, the only difference being that it was white as snow. Miya then suddenly stepped forwards, and while Kageyama felt the urge to run away from whatever was going on because he seriously was about to explode from all the giddiness that kept bottling up in his stomach, he was utterly and completely mesmerised.

Slowly, Miya raised the hand with which he was holding the flower and gently placed it behind Kageyama's ear, pushing his fringe aside a little in the same movement. Somehow everything played out in slow motion, and Kageyama was able to count all the different shades of green in Miya's eyes before the other closed them, and he instinctively did the same.

There really was a surge of the most intense feelings he had ever experienced in his whole life rushing through his body as their lips met for the first time, and he couldn't help but smile against Miya's mouth, knowing that they'd hold onto each other for the rest of their lives, which, surprisingly, suddenly felt like the most natural thing Kageyama had ever felt; more natural than eating, breathing and sleeping, maybe almost as natural as volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! If you wanna come scream with me about Haikyuu!!, hit me up here: [Tumblr](http://tooruoikawas.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eleasofiaa).


End file.
